


Give It to Me

by IntotheStarkerVerse (IntotheStarkerverse)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse
Summary: For Starker Week Day Four's Prompt:  So Fluffy it Hurts.Peter strives to find a way to surprise Tony with an exceptional anniversary present...but it isn't easy when the man literally has everything...





	Give It to Me

There was one major downfall to falling in love with a billionaire…buying them gifts for special occasions was utterly impossible. A man worth more than the Gross Domestic Product of most developing nations could afford to buy himself anything and everything he wanted. What was worse, he did. It didn’t matter how many time Tony told Peter that he didn’t care about gifts and not to spend so much time worrying about them, Peter did worry. He worried all the time. The worry began months before the holiday. Peter began wracking his brain for Christmas before the leaves had begun to change color. He fretted about Valentines Day while most people were hard at work on Halloween costumes. He agonized over Tony’s birthday as he was taking down Christmas lights, and he lost sleep over their anniversary while the windows were still crusted over by a layer of ice and snow.

It was Ned who presented the solution to Peter’s problem. Dear, sweet, wonderful Ned. “Peter, if you’re that worried about it…why don’t you ask Tony if he’d mind if you two made your own gifts this year. You know, cause then you can be crafty and he’ll have to be crafty too and you won’t have to worry about finding him something he doesn’t have or competing with his grand romantic gestures.”

Peter had wanted to kiss Ned. He didn’t, but he wanted to. It was the answer to all of his problems, and if it worked for their Anniversary, he was going to insist on it being the new Stark-Parker family tradition.

Tony had laughed at the suggestion, though he’d sobered up soon enough upon realizing that Peter was serious about the suggestion. With a grimace, he’d agreed. “Fine, I’ll only give you an anniversary present that I make with my own two hands.”

Peter’s first mistake was not paying attention to semantics. The way Tony worded his promise had been vital to the gift giving scheme, but Peter had been so happy with his solution that he just hadn’t stopped to think about how Tony had phrased his promise.

His second mistake was not realizing the true scope of what the man could make with his own two hands…

He realized both mistakes when he was presented with his gift.

“Oh. My. God.” Peter nearly dropped the package, whirling around to stare at Tony before returning to the box. “It’s not…not really, right? I mean…no…no way…no…you didn’t…oh my god.”

Tony chuckled, “I mean…I can’t really market the things because of copyright infringement and I did have to install a few safety parameters so you didn’t cute your hand off, but yeah…one working lightsaber. Or, at least, the best I can approximate with the human and alien tech at my disposal. You like?”

“I love! But Tony…we were supposed to make our gifts!”

“I made that. With my own two hands. Just like I said I would.”

Peter scowled, looking down at the present he had placed in Tony’s lap and instantly regretting his gift. “Tony, I need that back…you can’t…”

“Can’t open it? I assure you, Peter, I fully intend to open this.”

“No, but, it’s not…it’s stupid. You can’t. Tony please give it back…” Peter reached out for it desperately, trying to snatch it away with superhuman reflexes but Tony seemed utterly determined to open it.

Turning a thousand shades of pink, Peter sank into the couch and pulled a cushion over to put in front of his face. “Okay…fine…just…just get over with.”

Tony opened the package slowly, pealing the red and gold paper away to reveal a think shirt box. Nestled within that was a portrait sized picture frame containing a single piece of carefully lettered paper that proclaimed:

13 Reasons That I Will Always Love You

1\. You make me laugh.  
2\. You’re actually as good looking as you think you are. (Don’t make me regret putting that in writing.)  
3\. You’re willing to die for people you love…and people, you don’t. (But don’t die, please.)  
4\. You keep my feet warm at night better than any blanket or pair of socks I’ve ever owned. Ever.  
5\. You’re a genius, but you still let me feel smart sometimes even though I know I’ll never compare to you.  
6\. You eat May’s cooking and pretend it’s good even though we all know it sucks. (Even May).  
7\. Even though you told me that the Baby Monitor Protocol was no longer a thing, I know you just hid it and gave it another name in the coding…and that’s okay because it means you worry about me and want to make sure I’m safe and that’s sweet. (But also, stop it. Seriously.)  
8\. You try very hard to get along with my friends. (You let MJ rail at you about the 1% and how evil capitalism is and how you’re part of the problem and not the solution and you always act like she’s making valid points and she may be making you see the light You don’t complain when Ned comes to visit and we dork out about Star Wars or superheros or whatever. It’s nice. I appreciate it.)  
9\. You let me hold you after you have nightmares or panic attacks. (I know it makes you feel vulnerable and you hate that, but you’ll be vulnerable for me. Just for me. That makes me feel…needed.)  
10\. You comfort me when I have nightmares or panic attacks. (You hold me and let me feel vulnerable because you’re needed, too.)  
11\. You remember the littlest things. (Like what flavor of ice cream my parents would always buy me at Coney Island, basically my only real memory of them, and you surprise me with those little things when I absolutely need them the most.)  
12\. You understand me. (I think you’re the only person in the whole world that can, actually.)  
13\. You let me hand you things. (Don’t think I don’t know what a big deal that is, Mister.)

Peter didn’t move, burying his face in the couch cushion as he waited for Tony to read the paper. When he felt like enough time had passed and he hadn’t heard Tony laughing at his pathetic attempt at gift giving compared to a literal working light saber, Peter dropped the cushion into his lap and hazarded a glance at his husband. What he saw shocked him to his very core.

Tony was crying. Holding the gift and actually crying.

Grinning with a new self confidence, Peter lobbed the cushion in Tony’s direction. “I win! And we are totally doing this from now on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I have not forgotten 'Time of Our Lives' and am hard at work on the final installment. I am just taking a little time off to partake in the prompts for Starker Week!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @intothestarkerverse


End file.
